


One Day

by someofthissomeofthat11011



Series: 65 Story Challenge [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someofthissomeofthat11011/pseuds/someofthissomeofthat11011
Summary: Season 2 Episode 6. What if Merlin couldn't salvage any of the potion? What else could save Arthur? One-shot.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of my challenge to myself. I'm writing one fanfiction for each episode of Merlin. Some are one-shots, some are longer stories. I ran out of ideas for fanfictions so this is how I'm dealing with that. If anyone has any prompts for me, feel free to leave it in a review and if I write it after I finish writing these 65 stories, I'll dedicate it to you… so, thanks. And I give you Season 2 Episode 6.

Season 2 Episode 6

Story 19: One Day

Merlin stared with horror at the broken pieces of glass that used to be the only antidote that would save Arthur. Without it, Arthur would die. Merlin ran to the shards, hoping that he would be able to salvage a drop. Gaius had said that that would be all Arthur needed. Just a single drop.

Merlin examined the shards closely. He felt his hopes drop. There wasn't a single drop to be found. Not on the stone steps, not in the cracks of the stone, not on the pieces of glass that were scattered across the floor. Jonas had done his job thoroughly.

Merlin shook his head. He refused to believe that Arthur was going to die for this foolish, foolish mistake. Merlin couldn't believe he had allowed Jonas to fool him.

Merlin found himself running. He had no chance of recreating the antidote. It had taken Gaius an entire night to make it, but Merlin did have a chance of saving Arthur. He needed to look in his magic book.

Merlin didn't care how reckless it was to look through his magic book out in the open. He was going to use magic in front of the king so his life was over regardless. He used his magic to open to the pages that might hold a spell that could heal Arthur. Merlin memorized as many of them as he could.

He only needed one of them to work, but there was a voice in the back of his head that questioned whether any of them would work.

Merlin pushed that voice away. If he doubted himself, he wouldn't be able to save Arthur. Merlin closed his eyes, mentally giving himself a pep-talk and trying to convince himself that he could revive the young prince.

Merlin forced himself to close his magic book and leave. He didn't feel prepared, but he knew if he waited much longer, nothing would be able to save Arthur.

As Merlin left Gaius's workshop, he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Jonas. "Can I help you?" Jonas asked in his deep voice. It was a voice Merlin was never entirely prepared for, a voice that sent shivers crawling down his back.

"I'm just going to save Arthur," Merlin said with a shrug as if he weren't already attempting the impossible.

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you that you're going to have to reschedule," Jonas said with a small smirk.

"I don't think so," Merlin said. He raised his hand. "Svelt, Jonas!" It was almost cheating to use that spell. It was a spell that would do whatever it needed to, to kill someone. Merlin knew as Jonas flew back into the wall, that the impact would be fatal.

Merlin spared no guilt for Jonas. He had almost ensured Arthur's death. To Merlin, that was unforgiveable.

Merlin ran to Arthur's chambers. When he stepped inside, Gaius looked at him expectantly. Uther was battling with the troll. Merlin groaned. Uther created quite the dilemma. Merlin couldn't use magic to save Arthur while Uther was right there.

Merlin made a split second decision. It would be safer for him overall if Uther weren't conscious for this whole ordeal. Merlin didn't think Uther would find it suspicious when he wakes. He would believe the troll had knocked him out.

It was with that in mind that Merlin sent a saucer towards the back of Uther's head. He heard the crunch of the impact the saucer made. Then Merlin heard the thump as Uther fell to the ground.

"Merlin!" Gaius said shocked. "He is the king!"

"I had to," Merlin explained hastily. "Jonas attacked me. I don't have the antidote. I have to try using magic."

Merlin eyes flashed gold and Catrina flew back into the wall. She wasn't dead, but at least she wouldn't be able to interfere as he tried to heal Arthur.

Merlin went to Arthur's side and crouched down. He put his hand on Arthur's forehead. "Gestepe hole! Purhhaele!" Merlin shouted. There was no change in Arthur. Spell after spell Merlin tried. None of them worked. "Why isn't it working?" Merlin asked frustratedly. "Every spell to cure poison has failed to heal him."

"Well I would think the answer to that is obvious," Gaius told him.

Merlin looked up at Gaius. "What am I doing wrong?" Merlin asked frustratedly. He had to have tried over 20 different spells.

"Arthur has not been poisoned," Gaius said with a shrug. "He has been brought to the brink of death. All of the spells you have been trying would have found nothing wrong."

Merlin frowned as he considered Gaius's words. "So a potion that brought him to the brink of death isn't considered poison?" He asked skeptically.

"I know it sounds odd, but the purpose of poison is to harm it's user in some way. This potion doesn't harm the user… well unless they don't get the antidote in time," Gaius explained.

"That makes no sense," Merlin muttered. His brow furrowed in deep concentration. Then it hit him. He didn't need to cure Arthur of poison, he just needed to reverse the effects of the potion. "Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsare!" Merlin shouted.

He knew as he spoke the words that he would be successful. He knew this would wake Arthur up. When Merlin opened his eyes it was to see Arthur opening his own eyes.

Arthur groaned as he sat up. He felt like death… well he felt like almost-death. It was no joke coming back from the brink of death.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, clutching his hand to his head.

"Your father's wife is a troll," Merlin said matter-of-factly. "You successfully broke the enchantment she held over Uther. Seeing you dead was enough to make him cry tears of remorse. Catrina knocked him out and I knocked her out then administered the antidote to you."

"You knocked out Catrina?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"He did Sire," Gaius cut in. "He is much stronger than you give him credit for."

Arthur nodded, but still looked doubtful. "You have my thanks. Gaius can you examine my father?" Arthur asked. He looked at his father, worry etching itself into the contours of his face.

Gaius nodded and went over to where Uther lied. "Can you help me lift him onto the bed?" Gaius requested.

Arthur walked over to his father and lifted him up by his arms while Gaius grabbed his legs.

"Arthur! Duck!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur ducked to the ground just in time to see a flash of silver soar over his head. If he hadn't ducked, that blow would have beheaded him. Arthur let his father fall to the ground. If Arthur hadn't feared for his life he probably would have felt bad for dropping his father.

Arthur rolled towards his bed and picked up the sword that always rested next to him as a precaution. He met the troll's next blow.

It sent a shock up his arm. She was strong. Arthur pushed back, hoping to throw off the troll's balance. Catrina stumbled backwards and Arthur was quick to attack. Catrina was fast, impossibly fast. No matter what Arthur tried, she was always one step ahead of him.

He had little luck and he ducked under her next blow, trying to put distance between them as he avoided her blow. Arthur back up until he was far out of reach of her. He needed a moment to re-evaluate Catrina and figure out what the best strategy would be to kill her.

Arthur wasn't granted that opportunity. The moment Arthur was too far away for Catrina, she began to chant under her breath. Her sword glowed hot and red and began to fly towards Arthur. He didn't have time to react.

As suddenly as it had started to move, it stopped. Merlin was out of sight of Arthur with his hand stretched out. It was taking every ounce of his self-control to combat Catrina's magic. Perhaps this was the moment that Arthur would find out about his magic. Merlin wasn't so sure that he was ready for this moment, but if it was a choice between Arthur's life or death then Merlin knew what his decision would be. "Fleoge. Bregdan anwiele gefeluec," Merlin muttered.

He sent the sword right back to Catrina. He heard the sick sound of flesh being torn as the sword embedded itself in her stomach.

Catrina let out a loud gasp as she fell to the ground. Merlin nearly gagged as Catrina let out the foulest stench as she took her last breaths. Even Arthur looked a little green.

Arthur made a face as he forced himself to ignore the smell."How did that happen?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Arthur, I can explain," Merlin said quickly. He knew exactly what to say. He had known since the day he became Arthur's manservant. He had practiced it thousands of times, figured out the perfect way to explain to Arthur what he was and why he had his powers. But somehow, now that the moment was here, Merlin couldn't remember a single thing he had planned.

"Can you? Can you explain why she reversed her magic and killed herself?" Arthur asked uncertainly. Perhaps Catrina knew she wasn't going to win their fight, but from what Arthur had witnessed, she didn't seem the kind to back away from a fight, nor did she seem like she was on the losing end of that fight.

It was Gaius that offered an explanation after he shot Merlin a look warning him to keep his mouth shut. "Perhaps she incorrectly worded her spell. Magic is a tricky thing to master. A slight pronunciation difference could make it an entirely different spell," Gaius suggested.

Arthur accepted that without question. "That was quite the stroke of luck," he admitted. He glanced at Merlin who was still cowering in the corner. "Oh and thanks for your help Merlin. I swear, all you do is stand around uselessly sometimes."

Merlin's jaw dropped. Arthur could be so oblivious sometimes. Merlin literally performed magic right in front of him and Arthur didn't recognize it for what it was. Arthur would rather think him a fool than truly see that which is right in front of him. Merlin sighed. He supposed he should feel fortunate. At least for the time being, he didn't have to fear that he would be executed.

Merlin knew the day would come when he would have to tell Arthur about his abilities. He knew the day would come when Arthur would know of everything Merlin had done for him, but for now, Merlin knew Arthur wasn't ready. For now, Merlin was okay with fighting from the shadows. For now, Merlin was okay with waiting.


End file.
